remember me
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: You just can't leave me. I love you, more than anything." I yelled at Sasuke. "Why are you leaving me? Why? I thought you were happy here...with me."
1. Chapter 1

A/n

okay this was the very first story i ever wrote,which was about 3-4 years ago....i think. it was when i just my freshman year, i'm finishing school this year...i don't know how long ago that was.

so enjoy

**there is a part 2**

* * *

**//Remember Me//**

"You just can't leave me. I **love **you, more than anything." I yelled at Sasuke. "Why are you **leaving **me? Why? I thought you were happy here...with me." I know tears were running down my face, even if it was **raining**...that were warm tears running down my face. I didn't understand why he was, I thought he was happy here...with me.

I'm kakashi's **little** sister yuri, I work with kakashi...so I'm in some what on **sasuke team**, but I was a teacher too. So I helped kakashi train them, but i was a little harder on them than kakashi. But i had already past sasuke and the others, I'm the same rank as kakashi...a **jounin**. I'm quite the ninja....so I mainly get A rank missions, so I'm away most of the time.

I remember when i met him and his team for the first time. When I met them, they where on a mission.... something to do with a cat, must had been a c rank mission. I was coming back from one of my many missions, so i was coming back to help **kakashi**. It was a funny site to see...them running after a cat. It seem like that cat didn't want to be found, **poor thing**.

I was in a tree not far from them...sasuke must have heard me, he ran my way and tried to **attack **me. But i was to faster than him...I had pined him down to the tree i was standing on.. The look on he face was **priceless,** he was shocked at how fast i was and he look mad at the same time.

That day...my clothes were covered in **blood**...my mission was to save a person, but another person wanted him died so i had to **kill **him before he kills the girl i was to protect. It was easy....just one move and he was died. But his blood got all over me.

So sasuke and the other thought i was hurt, i just **laugh**. Kakashi must have thought that i should be back by now...so he brought my clothes, knowing me...i always come back with blood all over me or cuts here and there. So i **changed** into my clean clothes.

Kakashi explain who i was and why i was here with them. They were all shocked to hear that i was a jounin, but sasuke seemed pissed about it and to make it even worst, Naruto asked how old i was, and my **stupid brother** told them my age. Now naruto and sasuke were pissed, i am 14 years old...**two years younger **than them. Naruto started to yell about having **C rank** missions while i have **A rank** and I'm only 14.

I got sick of the yelling so i hit Naruto in the back of his head right on the peruse point, knocking him out.. Kakashi seemed happy about it, and then he just told them that the mission was over so they go to go. As i ran up to him...he was reading...one of his **sick books**. Back at home, kakashi told me about our new team and so on. I learn a lot that night about the team...**mainly **naruto. I felt sorry for him. I know what he was **going** through....cause i went through that same thing...our parents **disowned **me.

They didn't want a daughter, so when I was born they left me **alone**...never really cared about me. They only cared for **kakashi**, oh how i hated him back than. But now he is the only family i have left, so i **love** my brother. As long as i could remember, he always tried to **be with me **when i was younger...even if mother or father hated it, he still stayed by my side, so that is way i stay with even now, i always feel at **home **when kakashi is around.

**After **a while of helping them with their missions...sasuke started to talk to me more than the others. One night, when we were all on a mission...**everyone** else was asleep that night. Me and sasuke **stayed** up and talked, for a long time. The one thing i remember very clearly, was the look in **his eyes**. I liked that look that night, that way he looked at me. But the next morning...**sasuke** went back to the way he was before....cold. Even to me, he acted as thou nothing had happened or as if we never talked before....he ignore me. That was what **hurt** me the most....him acting as thou i was nothing. That is way i had always been cold to almost everyone i knew, but not kakashi for i knew he wouldn't hurt me. I never found out what **happened** that day.

There was this one night, when i **couldn't** go to sleep, so i went to the training grounds to practice. It was still dark out so i thought no one would be there....i was **wrong**. Sasuke was there....there was one thing that i **didn't **want, since that night....to be **alone with him**." What are you doing here?" sasuke had asked me **coldly** that night."Ah....will i couldn't sleep, so i came here. "I replied." Sasuke...what has **happened **to you? You seem unhappy and your very cold to **me**. You hardly talk to me **anymore**, but you talk to sakura and naruto okay. But why are you acting as thou you don't want to be around me?" i asked uneasily...wondering what he might say to me.

But what he said to me was **different **from what i had expected. "Yuri, why do i feel **this way** when I'm around you? I hate it! I don't have **time** for this. I need to get stronger. Leave me alone, i don't.....i don't need you, yuri." sasuke yelled at me.

My vision was getting **blurry**, from the tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't want to cry in front of sasuke....but i **fail** for they were falling down my face. How could he just **say** that to me. "I** hate you**!!! I should have never came **back** from my mission! I should have stayed **away**!" i said in between sobs. I didn't plan on crying this much....but indeed that night i cried my heart out. I remember that i had fallen to the **ground** on my knees. I looked up and sasuke **looked** at me with sadness in his eyes. I just looked back down and cried more....soon i felt warm arms around me. My head shot up and i saw sasuke there **holding me **and he to was crying." I...i can't stand to see you cry. Especially when i did this to you...i hurt you...i can't stand it. It's just that i didn't plan on....on **falling in love **with you" sasuke whispered into my ear. Before i could say anything...sasuke's **lips** found mine. He had kissed me that night....we loved each other.

It has been **two years **now, since that night. Now I'm 16 and the others we 18. Me and sasuke kept our **relationship** to ourselves…will we tried. For sakura. naruto, and kakashi **knew** we would have fallen in love with each other, since the day we saw each other. And they were right, but they wouldn't say anything about it. They kept it a **secret** too. I loved the times when we were **together**, he was so sweet and kind to me. Never has he ever treated me wrong, he was always by my side.

But right now…he was leaving me. I don't know why. But i heard that he was leaving, early that night...sakura was a my **door**. She was socking wet and she was out of **breath**." Yuri!!! Sasuke...he....sasuke is **leaving**. His leaving right now....i saw him...he was walking **towards** the gate." she yelled at me breathing very hard. Before she could say another word...i **ran **out the door into the pouring rain. I rain as fast as i could towards the gate. "You just **can't** leave me. I **love** you more than anything." i yelled at sasuke."**Why **are you leaving me here? Why? I thought you were happy here...with me!" I know tears were running down my face, even if it was **raining**...that were warm tears running down my face." I can't stay here any **longer**, yuri. But you have to stay here. Stay here with your bother...he **needs** you, more than me." sasuke explained to me without facing me.

That day.... i had planned on telling him something...something **important**.... something i was happy with. But now i don't know I f i did the right thing. I don't know if i should tell him, now since he was leaving. If i still do tell him...he still might leave and that might hurt me more, knowing he **doesn't** care about me. Cause we never planned on this to happen...I'm expecting a child....**his child**.

"Sasuke, **remember** this morning when i told you i had **something** important to tell you. Will....sasuke i am carrying your child!" i had finally told him, i knew about for about a month or so. I didn't know if i should tell him when i found out....but i told kakashi for i was scared of what to do. He told that i should tell **sasuke**....but now i feel stupid for keeping the child.

"I'm sorry, but i still have to go. I know you never wanted a child, but you kept it. I **known **about it since you told kakashi, for i was outside the door....i was going to ask kakashi about something. But i over heard you two **talking**. Yuri....do one more thing for me, **watch over** the child, one day I'll come back.....I'll come back for **you**." sasuke said without looking at me, again. And he started to walk off into the rain. "**Sasuke**!!!! No...please...please...stay with me. I love you…i love you." i cried out to him, but he was already gone.

I sat there and cried, i **cried** once again for him. I cried cause i knew the **truth**, he wasn't coming back to me. He had never planned on falling in **love**, he told me...he knew he was leaving one day. He said those words "i don't need you" cause he knew i was going to get hurt when he left.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke, **please remember me**, please. don't forget me." i whispered to myself. He was gone, he left...alone. Without me.

I got up and i started to run after him. But someone **stopped** me "let him go, yuri. Let him go. He still loves you, remember that, yuri. "kakashi said to me....sadness was in his voice. "remember me" i whisper as **old memories **came flooding back to me. All those memories of **him. **Of us together the first time we met, our first mission, that night when we talked, and when we **kissed**; all of those came flooding back to me and i sat there in the rain. I just **stared **where he was last standing before my eyes. I looked down at my **stomach** and sadness came to me....sadness of his child to never see who their **father** is. I miss him already.....remember me, **forever**


	2. Chapter 2

It has now been **five years**...since sasuke left the hidden leaf village. Five long years without a word of sasuke, it seem liked he **never** was here at all. Our daughter...**hana**, she is now 4 years old and she acts just like sasuke at times… when she is mad or in fighting. But she is a **sweet **girl and loves to fight, she's even good at it too. People thinks it comes from sasuke. And i think that way too, she learns faster than her other classmates.

I have yet **not **tell her who her father is, i don't want for her to go through the same thing i went through. I don't want her to be waiting for him to return. So i haven't say a word of who her **father **is. But it hurts knowing that she might never know who her father is or to even see who he is.

I'm **21**, naruto and sakura are **23**. Naruto, sakura, and kakashi were always there when i need them. They helped me rise hana and watch her when i am on missions. **Two years ago**...Naruto left on a mission and hasn't come back since than. Sakura thinks that some day naruto will come back and that sasuke will come back here too. But so far... **nothing!** I don't know where he is or even if he is alive. As for naruto...i know he is alright, me and sakura hear the villagers talk about him, say that they saw him in another village and that he is all right.

"Ah...what a **wonderful** morning, isn't hana?"I asked as i look up to the clear blue sky." Yes, yes it is wonderful mom. I love it." Hana answered. As i look down to where she was standing....she was smiling at me, her sweet smile." Yuri! Yuri, you have another mission. Get ready to go in an hour. Drop hana off at my house when you are ready to leave." **Kakashi** explained to me. I just gave a nod and he disappeared.....may be just to finish reading his sick book...before i drop hana off."Mom? Why do we always come here in the **morning**?" hana asked as she turned towards me. I didn't answer her question, i just looked back up the **beautiful sky.** After that night sasuke left, i would come to the front gate and look out to see if he might be coming home, some times hana would come with me. But no, no sasuke.

"Will hana i have to leave, okay? I should be back by to night. So your going to stay here with uncle kakashi." i say to my daughter before i leave to the sand village. I give her a kiss her on the forehead and i gave kakashi a hug and i left. The **mission** was easy...all i had to do was get some papers signed from the sand village and come back **home **with the signed papers. When i got the papers signed, i was **walking** around the village. And i saw one of my closes friends, **gaara**. I haven't seen him for about a year or so.

He helped me with some of my missions...when i needed it and he was always there when i needed him. I had met him about three years ago and we have been **friends **since than, he is a wonderful person to have as a friend and very **caring,** even if it doesn't look like it.

"Ah yuri! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been? Okay i hope and your daughter?" Gaara asked as we walked around the **village**." I'm okay gaara and yes hana is doing fine." i answer as i look up to the dark blue sky. "ah... yuri i have some news for you. I don't know if you know but....i heard **sasuke **was here yesterday with naruto and that they are going back to the leaf village. I don't know if its true but i thought you might want to know." Gaara told me as he was looking down to the ground. It **shocked** me, i haven't hear about sasuke and that Gaara told me this, i knew he **loved** me."Oh, really? I wouldn't think so, naruto when on a mission about two years ago and hasn't come back since and sasuke...will he has been gone for…**a while**." i explained to him. With that i took off for home....i wanted to see my daughter.

By the time i got home...it was dark out and it was cold. I went to the training grounds instand of kakashi's house. I was half way there when i **heard **something behind me. It was **Sakura!"**Ah yuri! I found you...naruto is back and he came with sa...." she stopped on the last part."Sasuke?" I asked. "yes, but yuri."sakura started off but i started to talk. "Heh ...**he left**." i finish for her."im sorry yuri. I...i tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me or kakashi and naruto." she finished as she looked down at her feet. I just looked around away from her and up to the sky before i say another word. "Ah...its...its okay, sakura. I heard from gaara that they were coming but i didn't think they would, so i took my **time** coming here. So guess it was my fault. No needed to be sorry." i say as i give a sweet smile. Then i started to walk off to the training grounds." Sakura watch hana to night for me." i yelled as i kept walking and i heard sakura yell to me saying that it was okay to **watch** her to night.

When i got there...i **noticed **i haven't been to this training grounds, since when sasuke kissed me. Thats when all those memories of us together came back to me. I fell to my knees right where i did last time i was here. "I hate you! I should have never came back from my mission! I should have stayed away!" i re-said the words i had said to him many years ago. I fell hot tears running down my face, i cried once more right there for sasuke. I haven't cry this much since when he told me he** didn't need me**. I sat there in the dark and i cry for god knows how long. When i was going to get up, i felt someone's warm arms around me." I...i can't stand to see you cry. Especially when i did this to you...i hurt you...i can't stand it. It's just that i didn't plan on....on **falling in love **with you" a familiar voice whispered into my ears. A **voice** that i haven't heard for 5 years now. Oh how i missed this voice and how i longed for his arms to be around me once again. But **everything** came back to me, i looked up and....no one was there, i was just wishing for it to be. So i got up and walked home silently.

When i got home, **everything **seemed to be out of place, my sweet daughter wasn't here with me and the house was cold. I decided to go to bed early to night. After washing up and changing into my night clothes...i thought i had heard some one else in the house. **But who would be there? **So i looked around the house and no one there. I was ready to get into bed when someone held a **kunai **up to my neck, from behind." Why do you still **cry** for me?" the person asked. I knew that voice from any where...it was....sasuke. It seem like time had **stopped** right there, as will as my heart. He was back, he came back to me.

"Sa...sasuke?" i whispered... mainly to myself. Soon i felt the kunai being moved away from my neck and than soon came warm arms around me." You, **came** back! I thought you wouldn't, but you did." I said in between sobs."I have been waiting for you to come back. I've waited five years** for you **sasuke." I couldn't believe that sasuke was back! "Yes i have came back.....i came back for you." sasuke whispered into my ears. His breath against my skin, it made me blush. **Tears** started to fall down my face, i was happy to see sasuke again.

"Yuri, i never once stop thinking about you. I wasn't going to come back, but i wanted to see you. I'm sorry for leaving you.....**I'm so sorry**. Please forgive me." sasuke asked me. Instead of telling him that i would forgive him....i **kissed** him. "Just never leave me again, sasuke. **Stay** with me forever." i said." I will always be with you, i will not ever leave you. I love you." sasuke whispered once more into my ear. We stayed like that, holding each other in our arms. I missed it, i missed being in sasuke's **arms.**

The next morning we went to kakashi's house, sasuke met **hana**. She was shocked to see her father, who she never heard of...sasuke seem not to **mind** that i didn't tell her anything about him. And i got to see naruto, as will. He was so happy to me, he gave me a big bear hug....oh how i missed his hugs. So **the team was back**...seven years later and we are still the **best(est) friends**.

**!!!!Sasuke remembered me and he will never leave my side...again!!!!**

**Afterwards**

Sasuke and yuri got married, hana got to be a **jounin** at the age

of 17, she is very strong and loves to fight with her friends and ,mainly **her father**.

Yuri is now a **teacher** and has a team: nori, kana, and aya;

and sasuke has his own team as will: mami, sho, and hoshi.

Naruto and sakura are together, but not **married. **They are happy to be with each other.

Sakura is now a **medical **nin and naruto go his own team:

kyo, yuki, and haru.

Yuri, sasuke, sakura, and naruto are still good friends.

They usually have get to gethers for the **holidays**.

Oh and if you are wondering about kakashi...

will he is still

....

**reading his perverted books!**

* * *

*This was my story of sasuke! And it was the best short story i have written so far. And i hope to write more stories, that are great as this one.

And i was thinking of writing a short story on naruto or some one else, who knows.

And i have my friends to thank for helping me write this story,

they were the ones who wanted a part two of my first one.*


End file.
